Dreaming (RHATO)
by LuluAster
Summary: Artemis has been dreaming of Jason. After weeks of restless nights, she decides to do something about it. (Artemis X Jason) Read and review.


Please read and review so I can improve on storytelling, thank you!

Artemis woke up in cold sweats. She had the dream again; the same dream every night since she has joined the Outlaws. Her hand found it's way inside her panties, trying desperately to finish what her dream had started.

She has been working with Jason and Bizarro for about two months now. About a month ago, she accidentally walked in on Jason finishing his shower; since then, she hadn't been able to stop thinking, and dreaming, about him.

And it was extremely frustrating. She had never been attracted to a man before. She wasn't sure if her feelings were even valid or if it was just close proximity lust. All she knew was she needed to do something about all these restless nights she been having.

As her fingers began to rub her clitoris faster, her thoughts drift from being frustrated to being filled with fantasies about Jason. As she imaged Jason naked, she inserted a finger in herself. She fantasied Jason teasing and pleasuring her the same way she would tease and pleasure her sisters back in Bana-Mighdall.

Artemis laid in her bed, another unsatisfied orgasm. Her fingers were no longer able to provide the release she so desperately needed. She let out a loud sigh as she got out of bed and into the shower. Perhaps it was time to get herself a pleasure toy, a vibrator or dildo, perhaps that would help.

The little voice in her head told her that she would just wasting her time and money with one of those things. And it was probably right. Deep down she knew what she wanted and needed to do, but she would never, ever let herself be underneath a man; no matter how attractive, charming, and filled with scars he may be.

After Artemis took a shower, she told the boys she was going shopping. That sentence made them stop in their tracks and stare at her blankly.

"For weapons!" She let out a frustrated sigh and left the compound. Yea, that wasn't suspicious at all. She knew she fooled Bizarro, it wasn't that hard to fool him. But Jason was another story. And the look Jason gave her as she left meant that he wasn't fooled, not one bit. Now the question was, is he going to try and spy on her or would he leave her alone?

Artemis decided to take a walk, hoping it would help clear her mind. She had no idea where to go or what she was even looking for, but she needed to do something about her sleepless nights.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize Jason was following her; actually, she just plain lost...and was Jason talking to her?

"What?" She stared at him, confused. How long has he been talking to her?

"I said are you lost? Are you ok?" He seemed genuinely concerned for her well being; but there was a hint of mischief in his voice. His voice was one of the characteristics she liked about him.

No, can't think like that when he is standing right there. "I am not lost." Smooth, he will completely leave her alone now.

"Right, because the store for weapons is in the lake." That is when it hit her; if he didn't broken her free from her perverse thoughts, she would have walked right into the lake.

"Fine I am lost," she finally blurted out. "Where can I find sexual toys?" Oh no! Her lack of sleep has made her go insane and blurt out the worse possible thing to the worse possible person.

Artemis did her best to hold her composure, pretending she meant to say what she just said. She watched a smirk form on Jason's face; he was going to say something and his death would be inevitable.

Artemis prepared herself for the worse of Jason's comments, ready for whatever his stupid male brain could muster. "There is one on the corner of 5th and Grand." Except for that; she was not prepared for him to say that.

"What?"

"5th and Grand; that way." She stared at him as he pointed her towards the direction of the nearest store. She decided it was best to just walk away from him and not say a word. Unfortunately, this was Jason. She would never admit it but he was a very good tactician. He didn't need to ask questions to get what he wanted. On most occasions, she was in awe of how he could always achieve what he wanted with minimal effort. This was not one of those times.

"I can get there by myself; you should go back to the compound and keep Bizarro company."

"No." She glared at him. "I mean, you were lost and almost walked into a lake a moment ago; I just want to make sure you find the place safely."

She could feel her blood boiling; her whole body felt hot. And she didn't think it was all from being irate at the situation. They walked in complete silence to their destination. It was complete torture.

As they entered the store, they were greeted by a friendly "welcome" from a very perky, petite woman with clearly, augmented breasts.

"Is there anything in particular that I can help you find?" The question was directed at Jason, who had the biggest, smuggest grin on his face.

"Sexual toy," he mocked her. The large breasted clerk lead them to the section filled with toys. She tried to flirt with Jason, but he seemed unbothered by her attempts. Artemis was kind of pleased that he didn't flirt back. The clerk left them alone to browse, reminding Jason of where she would be if he needed anything.

Artemis could feel Jason's stare; he had yet to move from his spot or say a word since entering the toy section.

"It's not for me." She stupidly blurted out regretting the words the moment it left her lips.

"Of course not. People don't buy sex toys for themselves." The amount of sarcasm coming out of him made her question why she found him attractive in the first place.

"I am going to be having a visitor - one of my sisters from Bana-Mighdall- over in the near future, and we most likely enjoy each other's company in more intimate ways."

"Oh! You are having one of your sisters from your home that was destroyed by the Bow of Ra, that killed everyone, over, to have sex?" It amazed her how no one had killed him yet.

"Not everyone was killed, Jason."

"You should have just said so. I don't mind helping out, you know, make sure she has a good time while she's here. What does she like?" If she didn't end up killing Jason today, she surely would die of embarrassed.

"Ummm..."She hadn't really thought about what she wanted or would like. Back home, she used dildos, whips, and beads to pleasure her sisters; perhaps she should get should start there.

"Can I give a suggestion?" No, no, no, no, no. It was bad enough she was dreaming about him; it was made worse by him walking her to the store; now he wanted to give her suggestions.

"No, I think-"

"You should start with something small, like this." Jason interrupted and handed her a small package with the words 'Vibrating Silver Bullet' on it. What the fuck was this?

"Now, as you know, that is just a starter."

"Of course, I know that." She lied. How long did he plan on tormenting her?

"Then you should probably use something like this." He handed her something she did recognize, a dildo; followed by some lubricant because "it would make everything more pleasant."

Artemis took item after item that Jason handed to her and listened to what he was saying. He was definitely plotting something, she just didn't know what it was. The more suspicious she got, the bigger his cocky grin would get. What was he planning?

"I think you have everything, unless you think your sister would like something else?"

Damn the bastard. "No, I think this is enough too." She rushed to the cashier to pay for all the items she would probably never use. But, as per some all powerful deity punishing her for some reason, Jason insisted he pay.

"Introduce me to your sister that survived the attack and we'll call it even." He gave her his smuggest smile and wink before leaving her to return to the compound by herself, caring a huge bag of sexual items.

Artemis woke up in cold sweats. It has been a week since her trip with Jason to the Adult Sex Toy store. She eyed the drawer where she placed the items that Jason bought for her. The last week has been complete torture. The dreams were getting more intense, which made her urges and irritation grow; but that was nothing compared to all the snide remarks Jason was making.

She stared back at the drawer. Would it be so bad if she actually used one of those items? No! It would be a terrible idea. But is it really? She would finally find release and get a good night sleep for once. Ahhhh! This back and forth wasn't helping!

It's a terrible idea. Jason would find out and that would be awful for the team. Except the fact that he knows she was lying that day at the store, knows that those are for her, probably thinks that she has already been using them, and the remarks he makes are only when they are alone. So, technically, he does know and hasn't treated her any differently. So, what is stopping her from actually using it?

Artemis opened the drawer and took out the first item she reached for. It was the vibrating bullet. She pressed the button and watched it vibrate in her hand. Well, it was on now, so nothing holding her back from proceeding. She placed the small item on her clit. At first, it felt strange; but with time, the strange feeling became more and more pleasant.

As the feeling became more delightful, she let her mind be filled with perverted fantasies of Jason. She imaged Jason going down on her, licking her most sensitive parts while he inserted a finger in her. Her hands tried desperately to mimic her fantasy. The vibration from the toy adding to her needed release; she was angry at herself for not doing this much, much sooner.

She moaned Jason's name as she reached her orgasm.

"Ummm, well, this is unexpected." She opened her eyes to see Jason, at the foot of her bed, staring at her. What? What did he see? When did he enter her room? Why the fuck was he watching her?

"I hear you say my name." By the sound of his voice, he felt as awkward as she did. "I knocked and hear you call me so I entered. I didn't mean to; I'll go."

"No." Artemis was just as surprised by what she said as Jason was. They just stayed staring at each other, for what felt like hours.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No." Whatever was happening to her in this very moment needed to stop. She wasn't a helpless, weak, little girl; she was Artemis Grace, a proud Amazon from Bana-Mighdall.

"So, what do you want?"

She wasn't sure how to answer. She had been having fantasies about the man before her; she didn't want him to touch her but she didn't want him to leave either. What did she want from Jason?

"Watch." Her voice sounded weak and timid; at first she wasn't sure if it was her that really said it.

She watched as Jason gave her a small, confirming smile, followed by an "okay" as he went to close her bedroom door.

"I will sit right here and not move or say anything. You tell me what you want from me and I'll do it, no questions asked." He must have sensed her hesitation and fear. He moved a chair closer to her bed and sat on it. She watched him for awhile, waiting for him to say something or do something to her; but he kept his word. He just sat there staring at her waiting for her to do whatever she felt like.

She grabbed the silver vibrating bullet and turned it on again. She spread her legs further apart so he could have a better look, and placed the toy on her clit again. This time the sensation was beyond amazing; was it because she was being watched?

As she continued to use the bullet on her most sensitive area, she brought her other hand to her chest. She started massaging one of her breasts through her shirt before lifting it up and pinching her nipples.

She opened her eyes and stared at Jason, who was still sitting still, but she could hear his breath become uneven. It was turning her on more knowing the effects she was having on Jason.

Artemis wanted more, wanted to feel more pleasure, wanted to turn Jason on more, just wanted more. She wanted him. She wanted him to touch her.

"Touch me." Before the words fully left her lips, Jason sprung from his chair and leaped on top of her; his lips crashing down on her. He tasted like coffee and cinnamon; she never knew how delicious he could be. His suddenness surprised her that he didn't mind being under him, for the time being.

As their lips parted, Jason helped her remove her shirt. He attacked her lips again for a brief moment before assaulting her jawline, neck, and collarbone. She could feel his calloused hands on her breasts, softly massaging them, pinching her nipples every so often. His mouth moved from her collarbone to one of her nipples. She arched her back and let out a loud moan.

As Jason's tongue flicked and played with one of her nipples and one of his hands massaged her other breast, she felt his other hand slowly move down her body. She knew where his hand was moving to, but she couldn't help holding her breath and feeling uneasy. Did he even know how to please a woman?

As his fingers began to gently stroke her, she felt her uneasiness dwindle with each stroke. The triple sensation felt incredible. She wasn't sure if the reason it felt so good was because she has been sexually deprived for a few months, and at this very moment, she could care less.

Her moans were getting louder as Jason's fingers moved faster and faster. Her orgasm came crashing in, her body convulsed uncontrollably and it felt amazing. As her breathing moved from being irregular to back to normal, she felt his very erect bulge brush her leg.

It just occurred to her that she would have reciprocated and pleasure Jason too. She had no idea what to do or how to do it, and to be perfectly honest, she was a bit scared. Since leaving Bana-Mighdall and coming to the world of man, she saw and heard many horrors of what men could do with their phallus. But it wouldn't be fair to him; he brought forth her climax, the least she could do is try to provide him some pleasure.

With a shaky hand, she reached for his bulge and rubbed it through his pants. She was taken aback when he violently removed her hand; was she doing it wrong?

"Don't worry about that; this is all about you." He began kissing her again, softer and gentler than their first kiss. She never heard of any man turning down a woman's touch. All the times she rescued a woman from an attacker, the women all complained how they were selfish, didn't know how to please a woman, and it never lasted long enough. And here was Jason. He clearly knew what he was doing and how to please a woman, and he was wiling to put his pleasure aside so she could have it all. This frighten her more. She had no idea what she was up against.

Jason's finger found her clitoris once more and her mind was telling her to stop thinking and just enjoy what he was offering. She still had some doubts but that went all away when she felt his tongue on her rather than his fingers. And her mind decided to go blank when he inserted a finger in her as he continued to lick her clitoris.

Artemis closed her eyes and let herself drift away in bliss. How could a man know how all the pleasure point in the female body? She felt something new, something was vibrating on her. She peered down, curious of what Jason had planned for her this time; she was immediately met with lust filled eyes and a mischievous smile as he licked her juices from his lips.

For a moment she forgot how to breathe. Jason looked...erotic. Her breath came back to her as she felt something cold being inserted into her. It was the small vibrating bullet. He kept removing it, placing it on the clit and inserting back into her. The sensation was driving her wild.

She could feel another orgasm coming. Her moans were getting louder and her breathing more uneven. The last thing she remembered was screaming his name and the darkness.

Artemis woke up to the sound of Bizarro's cooking; actually, it was the smoke alarm that woke her up. It was always triggered by Bizarro's attempts to make breakfast. He would try to cook something, nearly destroy their place, and Jason would be the one to finish all the cooking.

She removed the blanket from her, realizing that she was dressed...somewhat. She had shorts on, but they were backwards; and her shirt was inside out. She tried not to think too much about it and walked to her bathroom. She looked at the sink and the vibrating bullet was on her sink, on top of a wash cloth.

Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Everything came back to her. The drawer, the toy, Jason walking in on her, Jason...oh goddesses! Her body started getting hot just thinking of all he did to her. But now, she had to go and face him.

Artemis got changed and left her room. Jason simply provided her a service, something she needed and nothing more. She didn't run away from confrontation and she never let a man make her feel ashamed of her sexually.

"Bad morning, Red Her. Angry circle screamed at Bizarro now Red Him cooks." Bizarro sat on the table, looking defeated as Jason made them breakfast. She helped set the table as Jason brought over the food.

"Did you sleep you well Artemis?" She eyed Jason suspiciously, but he was unfazed. He had that cocky grin on his face. Perfect, he would treat it like nothing happened.

"The best I have in weeks."

"Weeks, huh? Maybe, whatever you did last night to help you sleep, you should do again."

She chugged her juice before leaving the table. "We'll see," she smiled before leaving the room.


End file.
